Rise of the Empire
by Ecstace
Summary: CHAPTER SEVEN UP! The Republic is crumbling from the outside in as Anakin moves closer to the dark side, with Padme caught in between. My take on Ep. III. Please READ and REVIEW!
1. In the beginning

Disclaimer: I own nada, it's all Lucas's. Damn. On with the story!  
  
Senator Padme Amidala was taking care of some work she had leftover from her day in the Senate when she heard the familiar sound of her entry pad. The door opened and her husband Anakin burst in. He tugged Padme to her feet and swung her around before kissing her soundly.  
  
"Ani, what has gotten into you?" she laughed as her husband finally released her.  
  
"You've heard about the civil war on On'ab, right?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, I have," Padme agreed. "Go on!"  
  
"Well, Supreme Chancellor has recommended a group of Jedi be sent to work out a peace treaty. There aren't many Jedi on Coruscant because of the war, but the Council has appointed three Jedi to this mission. And they chose me!"  
  
"That's wonderful, Ani!" Padme exclaimed.  
  
Anakin was grinning from ear to ear. "Tonight, we celebrate!" he exclaimed. Padme's heart was singing as Anakin bounded out on his way back to the Temple. His outbursts had been becoming darker and more violent of late, and she was beginning to get frightened. This mission was an answer to her prayers - her husband was coming back to her.  
  
~Later that night~  
  
Candlelight flickered off the walls and the faces of Anakin and Padme as they enjoyed a quiet meal together, and Anakin told her all about his upcoming mission, and Padme shared the goings-on in the Senate. As they started dessert, Padme noticed Anakin staring pensively into the fire. "Anakin is everything all right?" she inquired softly.  
  
Without looking at her, Anakin asked, "Padme, are you happy? With me, I mean?"  
  
Padme was startled, but replied, "Of course I am, Ani. Why are you asking?"  
  
"I know it's not easy, not telling anyone about us..." Anakin started before he was silenced by a kiss.  
  
"I have no regrets, my love," she whispered. Anakin grinned boyishly before claiming her mouth with a passion that left Padme breathless. He then picked her up effortlessly and carried her into the bedroom. Anakin's love- making that night was fierce and possessive. It frightened Padme at first, until Anakin's lips and hands drove all thought from her..  
  
A/N: Yay the first chapter is up! More will be up soon, I promise! Anyway, you know the drill people. Read and review! I want to know what you think. 


	2. Busted!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I'd be more than happy to take care of Obi-Wan for a while ;) On with chapter 2! Reviews are very much appreciated!  
  
The next day, Obi-Wan Kenobi was preparing to pay a visit to Senator Amidala. Anakin had not come back to the Temple the night before, and Obi- Wan was determined to find out why. Anakin's behavior was becoming increasingly difficult to control, and Obi-Wan felt helpless to do anything. He'd had many talks with Masters Yoda and Mace Windu, and they'd both said essentially the same thing: to be patient and have faith Anakin would make the right choices. Though they hadn't witnessed Anakin's behavior firsthand, so Obi-Wan sometimes found this advice difficult to follow, especially of late. His reverie was broken as he arrived at the door to Padme's quarters. He sounded the chime, and when Padme opened the door, her face showed her surprise. "Master Kenobi! Won't you please come in?" she greeted the Knight.  
  
"Thank you, Senator," he replied smoothly as the door slid shut behind him, noting that Padme appeared a bit flustered, though why he couldn't imagine.  
  
"I've just put some tea on, would you care for some?" she inquired after a moment of silence.  
  
"No, thank you, Senator. I've come to talk with you about my Padawan," he replied as Padme put the kettle back on the stove.  
  
"What about Anakin?" she asked, keeping her tone neutral.  
  
"Rumors have been circulating the Temple that the two of you are..involved. Is that true?" Knowing the futility of lying, Padme admitted, "Yes."  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened as something clicked. "So he was here last night, wasn't he? Amidala, you should know better..!"  
  
"It's not like that!" Padme burst out. "We're ma...." she trailed off suddenly. His eyes widened again. "Married." he echoed. Silence reigned, as the Jedi was apparently struck dumb and Padme was reluctant to draw attention to herself. Then he exploded. "MARRIED?! Amidala, how could you?! Do have any idea how dangerous this is?" Obi-Wan faltered as he finally noticed the tears coursing down Padme's cheeks. "I love him," she whispered, more to herself than anyone. "Gods help me, I love him..." she broke down crying, and Obi-Wan put a hand on her arm in an attempt to comfort her. He waited until she had composed herself before saying gently, "You realize the Council has to be informed of this situation." Padme jerked her head up in alarm. "No! Please don't!" she begged. "Anakin would be furious!"  
  
"I must," he replied firmly. "Don't worry, Senator, the Council will be lenient." He smiled reassuringly. Padme was far from reassured, but she nodded reluctantly. "Good. I will speak with the Council this afternoon." With a final reassuring smile, he was gone. Padme groaned inwardly. 'Oh, Ani. What have I done?' she thought miserably.  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? Click that little purple button and let me know! *grins*  
  
And to my one reviewer this time, Joe Hogle: thanks so much for your review! I appreciate the suggestion; I'll keep it in mind. By the way, this is NOT an Anakin/Padme romance, if that's what you're thinking. That is a part of it, but the scope is much larger. Stay tuned, I think you'll be presently surprised. 


	3. Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing. On with chapter 3!  
  
The Temple courier arrived at Anakin's quarters just as he was headed off to saber practice. He frowned slightly as he accepted the envelop, which contained a politely worded order to appear before the Council the next day. A shiver of apprehension went down his spine, but he quickly dismissed it. The next day, Anakin went through his routine of classes and practice and meditation before his meeting with the Council. He entered and looked around the chambers, expecting to see Obi-Wan, but he was nowhere in sight. The shiver of apprehension returned.  
  
It grew larger as Yoda cleared his throat and began, "Padawan Skywalker, brought you here we have to discuss a matter that has been brought to our attention." Anakin waited warily as Mace Windu continued, "The Council has been informed that you and Senator Amidala are married. Is this true?" One didn't need the Force to sense the shock and anger rolling off Anakin in waves. Yoda said sternly, "Padawan! Control yourself you will!" Anakin took several deep breaths before he trusted himself to speak. He finally managed, "Who told you..that?"  
  
Master Windu said, "That is not the issue here, Anakin. Are you and Senator Amidala married?"  
  
After several seconds of silence, Anakin finally admitted, "Yes." Master Windu sighed as Yoda said, "Highly irregular, this is. Meditate on this, the Council must."  
  
Master Windu then said, "That will be all for now, Anakin. Return to your quarters, and we will contact you when a decision has been reached."  
  
"But I leave for On'ab in the morning," Anakin was quick to remind them.  
  
"And it's too late to find a replacement," volunteered Ki-Adi-Mundi.  
  
"Very well," Yoda spoke. "Have a decision when you return, the Council will."  
  
Anakin breathed a sigh of relief. 'At least they aren't kicking me off the mission,' he thought grimly.  
  
"Don't be too relieved, Padawan," said Yoda amusedly. "In much trouble, you still are."  
  
Anakin blushed at having his thoughts read so easily. He bowed his head, saying, "Yes, Master," before turning to leave. As he made his way back to his quarters, the shock began to wear off to be replaced by a burning anger with the person who'd betrayed him. By the time he reached his quarters, he was in a rage. He grabbed his cloak and stormed out. He had to talk to Padme.  
  
A/N: Thanks to my reviewer! Next chapter will be up soon; in the meantime I hope you enjoy this one! 


	4. Twister

Disclaimer: I own nothing. On with chapter 4!  
  
When Anakin arrived at Padme's quarters, he discovered she was out, so he sat down to wait for her return.  
  
~Three quarters of an hour later~  
  
Anakin finally heard the swish of the door announcing Padme was home. She was surprised to find someone in her apartment, and then grinned when she saw it was Anakin. Her smile quickly faded as she saw Anakin's expression. She walked to the table and set her packages down, trying to act like nothing was wrong.  
  
"Hello, Ani," she began, but he quickly cut her off. "Where have you been?" he demanded harshly.  
  
Puzzled, Padme indicated the packages. "I've been out shopping, Ani. I'd have been back sooner, but I," Anakin cut her off again. "The Council knows. About us. I want to know how they found out."  
  
Padme went white. "Obi-Wan," she whispered. Anakin shook her. "What did you say?"  
  
"Obi-Wan. He was here yesterday..It just came out, I didn't mean to..." she trailed off lamely.  
  
Silence as Anakin absorbed this. Then he slapped her. Hard. Tears sprang to Padme's eyes as she raised her hand to her cheek.  
  
"You told Obi-Wan?! How could you be so stupid, Padme?" Padme was now crying too hard to speak, and Anakin picked her up and shoved her up against the wall. His verbal tirade continued as he used the Force to pick up furniture, dishes, whatever he could find and hurl them around the apartment in an insane kind of twister. He finally released Padme and she sank to the floor, sobbing hysterically, as Anakin stepped over her to leave.  
  
A/N: I went on and posted the next chapter, since it might be a while before I can update again. It might be sooner if I get a decent number of reviews, so click that button! *puppy dog eyes* This a good place to leave you for a while anyway, right? *grins evilly* 


	5. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Why, does someone think that I do? *blinks*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
// - talking through a bond  
  
/ - character's thoughts  
  
Obi-Wan was deep in meditation, which is probably why he sensed Anakin so acutely. The wave of anger – and was that betrayal? – hit him like a physical blow. His eyes snapped open. //Anakin?// he sent. Nothing. //Anakin, what's going on? // Still nothing. He stretched out using the Force, trying to get a feel for his Padawan's mental state. Again, nothing. Anakin's shields were tightly in place, which alarmed Obi-Wan more than he cared to admit. He grinned slightly - the boy had been well trained. Then he sighed. /Perhaps TOO well/, he thought wryly. Of course it helped that Anakin had natural talent and that he soaked up everything Obi-Wan taught him like a sponge. So he'd have to find Anakin the old-fashioned way – on foot.  
  
Two hours later, Obi-Wan was tired and frustrated. He'd looked everywhere, in all of Anakin's usual places. He'd contacted Anakin's friends; he'd even gone back to the Temple to see if Anakin had returned. He hadn't. /That boy is doing double katas for a month, / he promised himself darkly as he finally headed for Padme's.  
  
Obi-Wan rapped lightly on Padme's door, but no one answered. Stretching out with the Force, he sensed something....dark. Concerned, he palmed the door open, gasping slightly at the sight before him. The place was a shambles. It was then he noticed the figure crumpled in the common area; in a flash, he was by her side. Obi-Wan winced when he saw the black eye. He shook her gently, trying to rouse her. "Padme? Can you hear me?" he called softly, and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked gently. Padme paused, trying to take stock of her condition, before responding, "I think so."  
  
"Let me bring you a drink," Obi-Wan offered. Padme smiled in gratitude. He returned to find her seated on the couch. "What happened?" Obi-Wan inquired as he seated himself across from her. Padme's eyes clouded. Finally, she said, "Anakin was a bit upset after a meeting with the Council today." Obi- Wan nodded in comprehension. "Senator, can you come to the Temple tomorrow after Anakin's departure? I think additional measures are needed for you safety..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Padme woke the next morning feeling slightly nauseous, but it passed by the time she was to see Anakin off. She had debated not going, but Obi-Wan had urged her. Besides, she didn't want to provoke another outburst. Truth be told, Anakin was a little surprised to see her...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Anakin stormed off to the office of the Supreme Chancellor. Palpatine was very busy, but when he'd learned it was Anakin, he agreed to see him. Anakin stalked in and began pacing in front of Palpatine's desk. Palpatine watched him a moment, pleased with the turmoil he felt. "Whatever is the matter, Anakin?" he finally inquired. Anakin told him all about his meeting with the Council and the scene with Padme. Palpatine listened sympathetically, nodding and clucking his tongue.  
  
When he finished, Palpatine said thoughtfully, "I am no expert on the Jedi. Even so, it seems to me that parts of the Code are a bit outdated." Anakin's eyes widened, though secretly he couldn't help but agree. "And the situation with Amidala is most unfortunate. I suggest you try talking with her when you return from On'ab. That will give you both time to cool off." Anakin nodded slowly. "Now, I do not wish to be rude, Anakin..." Palpatine stated as Anakin stood. "Of course, Your Excellency. Thank you for your time." He bowed before exiting. As he left, he reflected how Palpatine would listen to him and give him advice. /Not like Obi-Wan, / he glowered, then quickly pulled himself from that train of thought.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Anakin watched Padme approach him on the landing platform. He sensed her apprehension and reluctance. He went and put his arms her; Padme stiffened, but soon relaxed and allowed Anakin to hold her. Eventually, he pulled away so he could look into her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Padme," he said sincerely. "I don't know what came over me..." Padme shushed him, and then smiled softly. She was about to speak when the captain indicated everyone should get on board. Anakin grimaced before kissing Padme lightly. "We'll talk when I get back," he promised. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Ani," Padme whispered as Anakin was swallowed inside the ship. Padme watched the ship take off, suddenly sad. She waited until the ship vanished completely before heading for the Temple and her meeting with the Jedi.  
  
A/N: Thank you SO MUCH to my reviewers!! I love you guys! I'm sorry it took so long to update, hope this longer chapter makes up for it! *hand wave* You WILL click the little purple button at the bottom marked 'Go' and leave me a REVIEW ;) Till next chapter! 


	6. Discovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing in that galaxy far, far away. It all belongs to the Flannelled One.  
  
Chapter 6 – Rise of the Empire  
  
A/N: Please leave me a review, people; it'll absolutely make my day! I didn't get any reviews last chapter, and I'm not going to be one of those whiny writers who refuse to update if they don't get a certain number of reviews. But it would be nice to know I'm not wasting my time here. I do have a couple of question, though. For one, do the chapters need to be longer? It seems they might be a bit short, but it's hard for me to judge. Also, I know where this story is going and all, but if you have ideas or suggestions, I would love to hear them!! Anyway, enough of me, on with the fic!  
  
Obi-Wan had told her to come to the Council chambers, but when Padme was escorted in, only Mace Windu and Yoda, along with Obi-Wan, were there to greet her. She bowed to the 2 Masters before shooting Obi-Wan a quizzical look. Obi-Wan just shook his head at her.  
  
"Senator Amidala," Yoda began. "Brought you here we have, because fear for your safety, we do."  
  
"Can you tell us what happened when Anakin saw you after his meeting here?" said Windu, gently. Padme glanced at Obi-Wan before relating as much as she was able to of what had happened. Yoda listened with eyes closed, and when she finished he said, "Dangerous Skywalker is becoming...."  
  
Then Windu said, "With your permission, Senator, we wish to set you up with an emergency comlink to contact one of us immediately should the need arise."  
  
Padme quickly objected, "But he's my husband! He would never...!" At Yoda's pointed glance, she grew incensed. She opened her mouth to speak when Yoda spoke again, "How feel you, Senator?" A bit thrown off by the abrupt change in subject, she responded defensively, "I feel fine. Why are you asking?" His eyes closed, Yoda said softly, "Sense something I do. A vergence..." His eyes snapped open and fixing his gaze on Padme, he said, "Senator, with child you are." Padme's jaw dropped, and she had to fight the urge to start laughing. 'That's absurd!' she thought. As if sensing her thoughts, Yoda looked at her sternly but before he could speak, Obi-Wan jumped in, saying, "Senator, it might be wise if you sought medical attention, just to be safe." Padme wanted to argue, but one look at the faces around her and she knew it would be no use. Sighing, she said, "Fine. I'll let Obi-Wan know what I find out." With that, she turned on her heel and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*sometime later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Padme was numb. The Healer had just informed her that the results of the tests indicated she was pregnant. Her only thought was, 'What am I going to tell Anakin?' 


	7. Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Star Wars.  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. Thank you so much to my TWO reviewers Kris and Katiling – you guys rock! I made this chapter longer, just for you, Katiling! Anyway, please leave me a REVIEW! They cause faster updates, as well as just making me feel all gooey *grins* Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try to make it soon. That's all I guess, except for review review review!  
  
Chapter 7: Rise of the Empire  
  
Over the next week, Courscant, as well as the rest of the Republic, was buzzing with the news of a very important announcement to be made by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. At the appointed time, every Holonet frequency was replaced with the image of the Supreme Chancellor addressing the Senate.  
  
"Citizens of the Republic, representatives of the Senate," he began. "What began as a relatively minor dispute three years ago has escalated into a horror I never believed possible. There is not one among our number who this devastation known as the Clone Wars has not touched. This conflict must be brought to a swift conclusion to prevent further unnecessary bloodshed. Peace and order must be restored to our beloved galaxy before more is lost. It is with this thought in mind that the Senate has granted me the powers of Emperor. I have agreed, reluctantly; the Clone Wars must be finished! So now, I greet you as your Emperor, citizens of the new Galactic Empire!"  
  
Palpatine's speech ended to the tumultuous applause of the Senate, echoed by all those in range of a Holonet transmitter. Almost everyone, that is. The mood was not quite so festive in the Jedi Temple, among the Council especially. They were shaking their heads, wondering how they had ever missed this coming. The majority of the Republic was thrilled that someone was stepping up and taking charge. Some balked at first, but were reassured when the running of the Empire was identical to that of the Republic. Those who were still not convinced were brought into line by the further announcement that a fleet of the Emperor's newly unveiled Star Destroyers were to take a goodwill tour of the Empire.  
  
For Anakin's part, he had been keeping up with the news from Courscant avidly. He was absolutely thrilled, he could not think of a better person to bring the Clone Wars to an end. His delight was dampened, however, by the lack of progress in the negotiations on On'ab. His frustration grew daily, and outbursts of temper were frequent. His fellow Jedi took note of this and was reporting back to the Council on a regular basis.  
  
Meanwhile, the mood in the Temple was growing increasingly grim. Padme, too, was watching the Holonet, but with increasing alarm. The Emperor was gaining more and more power as the weeks passed, and Padme watched as her beloved Republic became her worst fear. Despite her previous relationship with Palpatine, she began to withdraw from her role in the Senate, allowing Jar-Jar Binks to take her place. The Gungan was thrilled to help Padme out however she needed. In the wake of Palpatine's announcement, Padme had been using the comlink provided by the Jedi, and upon learning of her anti- Empire leanings, both the Council and Obi-Wan urged her to leave Courscant out of concern for her safety. As time continued to pass, and more of the new Empire's policies were revealed, she started to agree with them. One day, shortly before Anakin was to return, she contacted Mace Windu and told him she was ready to leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The rains on the planet Kamino seemed particularly fierce as the tiny ship struggled to land. The hatch opened to reveal a figure shrouded in a heavy cloak. Upon entering the complex, the figure was immediately escorted to where the Prime Minister was waiting.  
  
"Welcome to Kamino, Lord Tyrannos," greeted Lama Su.  
  
"I am here to check on the progress of our order," said Tyrannos softly.  
  
"Ah, yes. We wondered when you would be here. Follow me." Lama Su escorted Tyrannos to a part of the compound that, from the looks of it, hadn't been used in a very long time.  
  
"I hope this meets with your approval," said Lama Su upon entering.  
  
Tyrannos smiled. "Excellent. My master will be most pleased."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~Back on Coruscant*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Padme returned to her apartments the next day to find a frantic R2-D2 overseeing the packing of her bags by a now-golden protocol droid.  
  
"Oh, pipe down," Padme could hear C-3PO grumble as she neared her bed chambers. She was greeted by the sight of her clothes strewn all over the bed as Threepio valiantly struggled to place them into bags, much to Artoo's annoyance. Padme chuckled in spite of herself.  
  
"What is going on, Threepio?" asked Padme after a second of watching.  
  
Threepio jumped, or as near to it as he was able, at the sound of her voice. "Oh, Mistress Padme! It's so good to see you! Master Kenobi has sent me to help with the packing as the Council wishes you to be off first thing in the morning."  
  
Padme smiled, inwardly thanking the Knight for his kindness. Thus relieved of the chore of packing all of her bags, Padme decided to have a light supper before turning in early.  
  
The next morning found Padme, along with her possessions, on a landing platform outside the Temple. Obi-Wan and Threepio met her there – the Council had decided they would accompany her to help her with whatever she needed for the duration of her pregnancy. They all boarded without incident, and were soon deep in hyperspace. 


End file.
